Pokémon saison 20: Mission Soleil et Lune
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Suite à sa défaite face à Alain à la ligue de Kalos, Sacha, 14 ans, décida de vaincre celle de Kanto, sa région natale, et il réussit! Sa volonté étant en réalité de rester auprès d'Ondine, il voudrait se rapprocher d'elle d'avantage. Malheureusement pour lui, il rencontrera une fille qui l'emmènera dans un nouveau périple. Et qui sait, il découvrira peut-être l'amour en chemin...
1. Petite balade

_Bonjour à tous voici une fic Pokemon !_

 _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

 _Notes: - Si vous n'aviez pas compris à l'aide du résumé, je voulais faire une nouvelle_ _aventure avec le tout premier gang. Ceci n'est pas un spoil, mais vous deviez le comprendre._

 _\- Soleil et lune ne vous rappellerai pas quelque chose? Si? Je précise bien que le début se passera à Kanto._

 _-Rated K+ j'ai censuré les vulgarités. Il n'y en aura pas à chaque paragraphe..._

 _\- I genres: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Friendship et Supernatural_

 _\- Vous pouvez aussi considérer Pikachu comme un personnage principal._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Un Mardi matin, 11h, chambre de Sacha._

 _En début de Février, c'est à dire en plein hiver, le jeune dresseur était complètement enroulé dans sa couverture, alors que le soleil faisait fondre la neige et réchauffer l'ouest de la région._

 _Le grand maître de la ligue de Kanto se réveilla, sans son Pikachu qui était sûrement déjà debout depuis un bon moment. Il est vrai qu'après son exploit de la semaine précédente, il ne se réveillait pas toujours de bonne heure. En plus d'avoir réalisé son rêve, il dut faire un très long trajet, de Kalos à sa région natale tout de même..._

 _Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux de sa chambre. Ce qu'il s'attendait à voir était une magnifique vue sur sa ville d'origine: Bourg-Palette. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, en voyant ce qui se présentait devant lui, il fit un énorme bond en arrière et se ramassa en suite sur le plancher. À travers la fenêtre était apparut Ondine, sa première compagne de voyage, qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Enfin pour lui, ce n'était pas son amie mais plutôt un SCREAMER qui s'était présenté devant lui. Elle se tenait sur une échelle, comme la chambre était au premier étage et non au rez-de-chaussée. Après s'être remis de cette frayeur, il se leva puis ouvrit la fenêtre._

« Salut Ondine. J'ai gagné beaucoup de pognon en vainquant Peter. Ça te dit de la chirurgie esthétique ? Parce que ton visage là... »

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la rousse l'avait pris par le col de son pyjama, en serrant son poing. Elle cogna violemment son visage avec et entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre en laissant tomber l'échelle sans s'en préocupper. Elle était vêtue d'un pull bleu, sa couleur préférée, on pouvait voir dessus un stari dessiné. Elle portait aussi une écharpe blanche, un pantalon bleu clair serré et des chaussures bleues foncées._

« Dis donc tu pourrais quand même toquer avant... fit Sacha en se relevant avec difficulté, tout en se tenant la joue gauche.

\- Espèce d'abruti. Hier matin je t'ai dit de passer chez moi à Azuria le soir parce que j'avais une annonce de la plus haute importance à te faire ! s'énerva Ondine en frappant violemment le sol avec son pied droit.

\- Ah mince j'avais oublié. dit innocemment le jeune garçon en reculant par peur de se faire frapper de nouveau.

\- Ah ouais ? Je t'ai attendu comme une c**** avec impatience en plus et toi tu oublie...

\- En fait non j'ai pas oublié ! Je pensais beaucoup à toi hier soir, c'est juste que je voulais aller à dos de Dracaufeu, comme je l'ai repris au professeur... Mais il est tombé malade et...

\- Tu pensais à moi?» demanda la championne d'arène avec surprise sans prêter attention à l'excuse de son ami.

 _Sacha comprit qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Elle pouvait peut-être s'inventer des choses!_

« Hein euh o-oui, balbutia-t-il en rougissant légèrement, je me sentais t-tout de même un minimum responsable de t'avoir fait attendre pour rien ...

\- C'est gentil de ta part. sourit la rousse.

\- Et donc je me disais que pour me faire pardonner, je pouvais peut-être t'emmener un peu en balade.

\- Trop mignon quand il rougit... pensa intérieurement Ondine en étant légèrement rêveuse.

\- Je déconne en fait je veux dormir encore. Salut à demain!» salua Sacha en s'apprêtant à s'allonger sur son lit.

 _Dehors se trouvait Delia, la mère de ce dernier. Accompagnée de Pikachu et de son M. Mime, elle faisait un peu de jardinage, bien sûr en se questionnant sur la présence de l'échelle qui se trouvait déjà par terre quand elle était sortie de la maison. Soudain, elle entendit un cri sourd venant d'au-dessus d'elle et qui semblait descendre. En levant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son fils, encore en pyjama, qui venait d'être éjecté de sa chambre d'une violence extrême. Il heurta le sol en tombant sur les fesses._

« Aïe... mon beau fessier... se flatta Sacha, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

\- Bah alors Sacha encore somnambule ? se moqua-t-elle en continuant à utiliser son balais.

\- Quoi? Tu déconnes j'espère ? C'est cette hystérique de Ondine qui ose entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre puis en m'expulsant dehors sans raison valable.

\- Ha ha d'où cette échelle par terre sortie de nul part.

\- ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE SACHA TU VAS REGRETTER D'ÊTRE REVENU À KANTO! hurla la jeune fille en fermant bruyamment les fenêtres.

\- Pika pika?

\- Maman sauve-moi je vais mourir... supplia le maître en se mettant à genoux.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui a cherché les ennuis Sacha, donc hors de question que je t'aide.»

 _Ce fut avec déception que Sacha se releva en se préparant à faire face à Ondine. Cette dernière sortit quelques instants plus tard, et vit son ami très déterminé .._

« Contente de te voir sans blessures. dit-elle ironiquement en avançant vers lui.

\- Si tu le dis. rétorqua Sacha sans comprendre l'ironie.

\- Habille toi, bouffe et on va la faire ta promenade. ordonna la championne en passant à côté de lui.

\- Fiu! soupira vivement le cadet. Encore heureux qu'elle ne m'est pas pulvérisé.

\- Allez vous promener rien que tous les 2 ça vous fera du bien.» ricana sa mère en faisant un petit clin d'oeil pour souligner le sous-entendu.

 _Sans se douter qu'il y en avait un, il rentra chez lui pour manger son petit-déjeuner. Après l'avoir rapidement dévoré, il se lava les dents et le visage, puis il habilla un pantalon gris, des chaussures rouges, un maillot noir et blanc à manches longues, sans oublier sa casquette. Il sortit à une grande vitesse de sa maison, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, et il s'en alla à toute vitesse puis il se retourna en faisant un petit coucou à Pikachu avec la main._

« Pika Pi!»

 _En début de route 1, son amie l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était comme même heureuse de savoir qu'elle et lui allaient enfin se parler seul à seul. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher tout en discutant._

« Alors comment ça va à l'arène ? J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le demander. questionna Sacha avec curiosité.

\- Ça va ! répondit Ondine. Et toi comment s'est passé ton voyage?

\- C'était super mais très difficile. Après Kanto et Jotho, j'ai eu le droit à 4 autres régions !

\- 4?! Énorme ! Et tu étais seul?

\- Non j'étais accompagné, encore heureux.

\- Et qui était la personne qui t'a le plus plu comme accompagnateur?

\- Ben je sais pas trop. fit Sacha en réfléchissant comme un idiot. J'aimais bien être avec Lem, sa sœur Clem et Serena.

\- Serena? dit Ondine d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oui.

\- Oh hum...elle était jolie?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimais bien?

\- Oui.

\- Tu fais ch*** à dire oui tout le temps! s'écria l'aînée en croisant les bras.

\- Mais?! Je fais que répondre à tes questions...» s'expliqua le cadet d'un air boudeur.

 _Après avoir traversé la route 1, les deux jeunes amis ne savaient plus où aller._

« Et si on rentrait? proposa Sacha en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

\- Non non, répondit la championne d'arène d'Azuria, je pensais plutôt qu'on aille voir Pierre.

\- Je te suis mais allons d'abord au centre Pokémon pour que je prévienne ma mère. »

 _Ils se rendirent alors tous les 2 au centre Pokémon. Comme prévu, il appela sa mère qui était trèèèès heureuse d'apprendre que son fils allait passer plus de temps avec ses 2 amis, et plus particulièrement avec Ondine. Cette dernière et Sacha sortirent du lieu, un hurlement rétentit._

« HIIIIIIII!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!» s'exclama le maître en se dirigeant vers la route 2, là d'où venait le cri.

 _En arrivant, ce dernier et son amie aperçurent un Malosse cracher des flammes sur une demoiselle aux cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs elle était toute blanche de peau, même ses yeux étaient blancs... Ses vêtements étaient cependant de couleurs violette et noire._

« Qu'est ce qu'un Malosse fout ici? se demanda le maître.

\- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT MONSIEUR SAUVEZ MOI! OU MADEMOISELLE...

\- J'ai pas de Pokemon sur moi. répondirent ces derniers en chœur.

\- Sans Pokemon dans ce monde Pokemon de brute ? Quelle honte!

\- Et toi fantôme t'as des pokémons peut-être ? se moqua le jeune homme en souriant de pleines dents.

\- PRENEZ ILS SONT DANS MON SAC IL Y EN A 3 PRENEZ LEEEES AVANT QUE JE FINISSE CARBONISÉE! hurla la demoiselle très paniquée.

\- J'hésite... Tu m'as pas appelé maître... remarqua Sacha en rigolant.

\- Ferme la et prends une Poké ball!» s'énerva Ondine en balançant le sac sur lui.

 _Le nouveau maître de la ligue ouvrit le sac. À l'intérieur se trouvaient 3 Pokéballs... Cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'elles contenaient. Il en prit une au hasard, et la jeta._

« EN AVANT[...]»

 _Il pensait prononcer le nom du Pokemon. Mais quand il l'aperçut, il ne pouvait le prononcer, il était beaucoup trop choqué de voir un tel Pokemon... il était petit... très petit enfin par rapport aux humains. Les 2 amis reconnurent dans l'immédiat ce Pokémon..._

 _À suivre_

* * *

 _En espérant que le début vous ait plu. Les reviews sont la bienvenues, même anonymes. Vous pourrez aussi essayer de deviner le Pokémon sorti de la Pokéball !_


	2. Pâleur

_Bonjour/soir bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 _Le grand maître n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Mew... oui MEW! Un Pokemon qui les avait tant aidés face au puissant Mewtwo... Mais pourquoi est-il ici?_

« WHA MAIS C'EST MEW! dit un homme âgé de la quarantaines depuis le début de la route 2.

\- REGARDEZ IL Y A MEW ! souligna une dame moins âgée.

-Trop classe ! Depuis quand il existe?! MAIS C'EST SACHA KETCHUM LE MAÎTRE DE LA LIGUE?! s'excita un jeune gamin.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH! hurla Sacha en fuyant la foule tout en pleurant, elle semblait ne pas se préoccuper du Pokemon fabuleux et rare qui se présentait sous leurs nez.

\- Euh? lança Ondine sans comprendre.

\- AIDEZ MOI! continua de supplier la demoiselle pâle.

\- Mais euh je sais pas quoi euh faire euh... balança la championne d'arène un peu confuse. Donc si je comprends bien j'ai le choix entre:

• aider un imbécile gamin qui se la pète

• ou aider une jeune et belle demoiselle en détresse

mmmh... Ah mais le choix et facile.» réfléchit-elle.

 _Elle suivit la foule composée de jeunes et de vieux en laissant un Mew sans émotion qui était au-dessus d'un arbre et une demoiselle en colère._

* * *

« Mais je veux pas rentrer dans la forêt de jade moi ! bouda Sacha en se retournant vers la foule.

\- KETCHUM KETCHUM KETCHUM KETCHUM! hurla la foule

\- Je dois faire quoi pour qu'on me laisse?

\- Un autographe m'sieur sacha s'il te plaît ! dit une petite fille en arrivant avec un papier vers le maître.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en sortant un stylo de sa poche, je peux écrire Sacha le beau gosse et le plus badass des dresseurs? sourit il de pleines dents en frimant.

\- RAAAAAAH!»

 _Cet hurlement provenait de derrière la foule. Il s'agissait en fait d'Ondine qui arrivait comme une fusée. Elle fonça sur la foule qui s'envola en l'air et retomba sur le côté, puis elle prit son ami par le pied, en le laissant traîner sur le sol._

« Idiot! On a une fille à aider. s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais j'le connais pas ce fantôme à Pokemon badass.

\- MEW UTILISE ULTIMAPOING!»

 _*BOOOOM* (au loin)_

« C'est elle! Allons voir. ordonna Ondine en continuant à tirer Sacha par le pied.

\- MAIS HEEEEEE LÂCHE MOI SALE TARÉE!»

* * *

 _Les voici arrivés au point de départ. On pouvait y voir la demoiselle en question entrain de manger des pommes cueillies d'un arbre avec Mew, ainsi que le Malosse sauvage s'enfuir vers Jadielle._

« Vous êtes de retour les lâcheurs? insulta la pâle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Eh ça va le fantôme on avait plus urgent. contra Ondine, une pointe de jalousie dans ses paroles.

\- Vr-Vraiment? ricana le concerné.

\- Bon s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous demander d'être très attentifs à ce que je vais vous dire. Notre rencontre n'est pas dûe au hasard. expliqua la demoiselle pâle, sa robe violette et blanche flottait un peu et elle enleva son chapeau blanc.

\- Comment ça ?! demandèrent le maître et la championne en devenant très sérieux.

\- Je venais justement à Kanto pour chercher le grand Sacha Ketchum, nouveau maître de la ligue de Kanto. Celui qui a dressé des légendaires et qui a vaillamment traversé plusieurs régions... Il devra en traverser une nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi moi? soupira Sacha très vexé.

\- Car tu es l'élu.

\- L'élu ?!

\- La nouvelle région s'appelle Alola. Elle est menacée de disparaître à cause d'une étrange demoiselle qui a réussi à corrompre le soleil et la lune. En d'autres termes, il n'y aura plus aucune forme de vie si quelqu'un n'intervient pas dans les prochains mois.

\- L'élu ?!

\- Ferme la Sacha. commença à s'énerver Ondine en arrière plan.

\- Je t'en supplie maître aide nous. insista la fille fantôme.

\- L'élu ?! Aahhh un beau gosse comme moi est l'élu je suis unique... saliva "l'élu" en commençant à rêver.

\- FERME TA P*T*IN DE GU**** SACHA! s'écria la championne en frappant le crâne de son ami avec son poing, le maître tomba sous la puissance de cette frappe.

\- Puis-je compter sur toi? demanda une dernière fois la demoiselle pâle en faisant des yeux doux.

\- Wow euh oui bien sûr ! accepta Sacha en étant subjugué par la beauté de l'inconnue, puis en se relevant.

\- Merci beaucoup je te dois la vie... enfin si ça ne dérange pas ta petite amie. rit cette dernière.

\- Pardon? dit Sacha avec un sourire au coin.

\- JE SUIS SON AMIE ET EX-COMPAGNE DE VOYAGE DE CE BON À RIEN! gueula Ondine en frappant Sacha avec le pied, ce qui le mit par terre.

\- D'accord c'est bon j'ai compris. sourit la demoiselle.

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES?! se plaint le maître, en enlevant sa casquette ce qui fit place à une énorme bosse.

\- Oups je suis impolie. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lea. se présenta l'inconnue.

\- Enchantée je m'appelle...

\- Oui Ondine je le sais. dit Lea, ses yeux étant devenus rose, la même couleur que Mew.

\- Ah? Bah tant mieux si tu le sais! rétorqua la rousse en restant perplexe.

\- Nous devons aller voir un ami à Argenta si ça ne te dérange pas Lea. Mais nous n'avons pas nos pokémons. Je préfèrerai retourner à Bourg-Palette pour reprendre mes Pokémons au professeur Chen. expliqua Sacha en se RErelevant enfin.

\- Pas de soucis je vous suis, et puis je découvrirai la région en chemin hi hi! fit la fille pâle avec un léger sourire.

\- Les miens sont aussi chez le professeur. J'ai oublié de les récupérer à cause de ce débile. précisa Ondine en souriant.

\- Mais débile toi même ! se vexa le maître.

\- Mew Mew ! dit Mew en descendant de l'arbre à pommes rouges.

\- Oh je t'avais oublié toi excuse moi. Reviens dans ta Pokéball. ordonna Lea en prenant la Pokeball par terre.

\- Mew! s'exclama Mew en rentrant dans la Pokeball.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour avoir le Mew qu'on connait ? demanda Sacha avec curiosité.

\- Il a toujours été à moi, je l'ai trouvé avec 2 autres Pokémons à Alola. expliqua l'inconnue.

\- Alola? Pourtant Mew est originaire de Kanto.

\- Je sais Ondine, mais il a sûrement fait le chemin voilà tout.

\- Quels sont les 2 autres Pokémons ? lança l'adolescente à cheveux roux.

\- Celebi et Jirachi.

\- Je les ai aussi rencontrés dans mon périple ! remarqua Sacha.

\- Tu centre toujours tout sur toi. commenta Ondine en murmurant et en riant.

\- Vous n'êtes que 3 amis c'est ça? fit Lea en commençant à se diriger vers Jadielle.

\- Oui. confirma le maître en la suivant, précédé de son amie.

\- C'est parfait! Vous aurez chacun un de mes Pokémons comme prévu.

\- Génial ! Trop cool ! hurla de joie Sacha.

\- Comme prévu?» pensa la championne d'arène.

 _Les 2 amis, accompagnés de la belle Lea, firent maintenant en route vers Bourg-Palette. Que leur réservera l'avenir ?_

« Mais attends... Tu n'en auras plus après de pokémons je me trompe Lea? demanda le maître sans comprendre.

\- Oui.»

 _À suivre_

* * *

 _Voilà! Chapitre 2 fini. Je suis pas super contente de mon travaille mais à vous d'en juger :-) merci d'avoir lu!_


	3. Léa est très intrigante

_Bonne lecture comme d'hab._

 _Précision: En vrai, rien ne m'appartient à part Léa._

* * *

 _Non loins de_ Bourg-Palette, _Sacha décida de poser une question à Léa._

« Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ? »

 _À ces mots, la demoiselle sursauta et tomba par terre en avant, ce qui fit rire Ondine._

« Hé hé alors fantôme on a trébuché sur la nape qui te recouvre? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Sacha... dit Léa en commençant à se lever.

\- Excuse moi je pensais pas que tu allais... commença-t-il.

\- C'est bon c'est bon, s'énerva Léa, ne remue pas le couteau dans plaie. Je n'ai pas choisis d'être pâle, mais c'est la vie c'est comme ça.

\- Et c'est...

\- Non ce n'est pas une maladie.» rétorqua une seconde fois en avance la fille pâle avec des yeux roses.

 _Quand elle se releva, elle put percevoir la ville natale du maître, des flocons tombaient du ciel et les arbres étaient recouverts de neige._

« C'est... splendide.» commenta la demoiselle, très émerveillée du spectacle qui lui était offert.

 _Après s'être remise de ses émotions en balançant sa tête, elle et les deux amis s'avancèrent vers la maison de Sacha, ce dernier en tête. Il ouvrit la porte:_

 _«_ Maman! Nous voilà rentrés ! Tu as fini le jardinage?

\- PIKACHU! s'écria la souris jaune en se jetant dans les bras de son dresseur.

\- Oh mon petit Sacha, dit Delia en embrassant son fils sur le front, tu sais le jardinage en hiver c'est rapide. Il y avait juste à se débarrasser de la glace sur les plantes et... oh mais à qui ai-je affaire ? se stoppa-t-elle.

\- Maman je te présente Léa, une fille que nous venons de rencontrer.

\- Très heureuse de te connaître, Léa.

\- Moi de même Delia. répondit cette dernière avec le sourire.

\- Quoi mais comment connais-tu mon...

\- Je le connais, voilà tout madame Ketchum. fit-elle d'un air neutre, ses yeux devinrent roses une fois de plus...

\- Hum... Oh te revoilà Ondine. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à manger? proposa la mère de Sacha avec le sourire.

\- Bien sûr. acceptèrent la pâle et la rousse.

\- Excusez-moi Delia, mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire. poursuivit Léa en prenant place à table.

\- Vraiment? questionna la dame qui enlevait son tablier

\- Oui, et bien en fait...»

* * *

« Oh un nouveau voyage? Tu n'en as pas marre Sacha? rit Delia, assise à côté de son fils, qui savourait des patates chaudes.

\- Oh ça me manquait de me faire frapper par Ondine. avoua ce dernier.

\- Ah ça me fait plaisir. sourit Ondine, en face de lui, en le frappant avec un coup de pied par en-dessous de la table.

\- AÏE ! hurla-t-il. Oui oui c'est vrai... se calma-t-il. Tu vas voir espèce de... murmura Sacha en se tenant le tibia gauche.

\- Pikachu! s'exclama Pikachu en mangeant de la nourriture Pokémon sur la table.

\- Comment allez-vous vous rendre à... Alola c'est ça ? dit la mère.

\- Nous y allons en bateau, madame. Ce sera un voyage très long je m'en excuse. s'excusa Léa en baissant la tête.

\- Si ça peut sauver une région. dit la championne en regardant très mal son ami, qui rétorqua en marmonnant

\- Ouais ouais je sauve des vies au moins toi tu me fais du mal...

\- C'est ça.» s'exprima son amie en levant la jambe.

 _C'est là que Sacha poussa un énorme cri, car Ondine l'avait frappé au mauvais endroit..._

« Le pauvre. se moqua la pâle en voyant le maître qui s'étouffer par terre.

\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE SACHA JE VOULAIS PAS JE... s'exclama la rousse très affolée.

\- Pika Pika...

\- Ça recommence.» soupira Delia désespérée.

* * *

« Bon Sacha, je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Miiiiime mime! ajouta monsieur Mime.

\- Merci maman on reste en contact! salua le fils en laissant Pikachu monter sur son épaule, il avait aussi pris une écharpe et un bonnet pour ne pas attraper froid.

\- Et ta casquette?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Léa elle est là. dit le maître en ouvrant son sac vert de voyage.

\- Voilà. On doit aller voir le professeur Chen.» rappela Ondine en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

 _Sacha, impatient à l'idée de revoir la plupart de ses Pokemons, fonça vers le laboratoire, mais il heurta une connaissance à lui._

« Régis?! dit-il avec surprise en se redressant.

\- Seulement pour les amis, répliqua Régis, toi tu m'appelle le roi du monde.»

 _Quand il leva les yeux, il vit, assez surpris, Ondine et une jeune fille de couleur blanche. Il se mit à rire._

« Dis donc par un temps aussi hivernale, tu porte une robe toi? fit ce dernier à Léa.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid.» rétorqua t elle.

 _Dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit ces deux mains sur la bouche, puis elle alla en vitesse vers l'entrée du laboratoire._

« Assez perdu de temps.» se précipita-t-elle

 _Les 2 amis se regardèrent sans comprendre puis la suivirent. Quant à l'ancien rival de Sacha, il monta à bord d'une voiture rouge remplit de filles (sans doute son fan-club), puis il partit à toute vitesse._

« Professeur Chen! Nous voilà ! salua Ondine en entrant la première.

\- Oh bonjour Sacha et Ondine, accueillit le viel homme, et qui êtes-vous...?

\- Je me nomme Léa, j'embarque le maître et sa chérie dans un nouveau périple.

\- Son amie déjà. s'énerva la rousse en serrant les dents.

\- Très bien. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. ajouta le professeur Chen. Vous êtes là pour vos Pokémons , n'est ce pas?

\- Exact professeur, répondit Sacha.

\- Quels pokémons choisis tu ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. réfléchit le maître.

\- Pourrais-je avoir mon Hyporoi, mon Léviator, mon Akwakwak ainsi que mon Staross? demanda la rousse.

\- Bien sûr voici les Pokéballs. lui tendit l'homme âgé.

\- Je sais! s'exclama Sacha. Dracaufeu, Amphinobi et Roucarnage. Pikachu complétera l'équipe.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as relâché ton Roucarnage dans la nature gros malin... fit remarquer Ondine avec nostalgie, mais le professeur tendit unel 3ème Pokéball.

\- Moi aussi je prends des nouvelles de mes Pokémons. sourit vivement le maître, en sachant que cette Pokéball contenait son Roucarnage.

\- Amphinobi le Pokemon ninja? se demanda Léa à elle-même.

\- La jeune fille a déjà des pokémons pas vrai? supposa le prof

\- Si je vous disais lesquels, vous n'en reviendrez pas... se marra la fille pâle.

-Ça reste à voir. Bon et bien les enfants... J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Je crains le contraire qui arrivera certainement.» pensa Léa en lâchant un bref soupir.

* * *

 _Arrivés à Argenta (oui je passe le reste du chemin, vous en aurez déjà marre de lire), Sacha toqua à la porte de l'arène où devait se trouver Pierre._

« Je viens de réaliser un truc ! se remémora Ondine, qui prit directement son ami à part.

\- Quoi ?! s'inquiéta ce dernier face à ces paroles.

\- On est d'accord que Pierre est friand de jolies filles?! voulut savoir la rousse, sous les regards de Léa.

\- Et alors? chuchota le maître.

\- Et bah c'est foutu pour Léa pardi !

\- M*r*e faut qu'on aille prévenir Léa alo..»

 _C'était trop tard, Sacha qui avait déjà toqué à la porte, elle s'ouvrit et laissa place à un dragueur débutant déjà à genoux devant la demoiselle pâle._

« Mademoiselle... vous êtes claire, je suis foncé, quelle est la différence quand l'amour est plus fort que tout?! chanta faux le champion d'arène de type roche de Jadielle.

\- Oh nooon... Ça recommence... dit la championne d'arène de type eau d'Azuria, dégoutée de ce qu'elle voit.

\- Pas intéressée, désolée. » s'excusa Léa sans bouger en restant neutre.

 _Le Coeur déchiré, Pierre resta pendant quelques minutes, figé telle une statuette..._

* * *

« Donc Alola est foutue si l'élu médiocre qui se présente devant nous n'agit pas?

\- Médiocre toi-même Pierre.

\- Et donc pourquoi moi et Ondine devons-nous y aller?

\- Pour l'aider. expliqua Léa. Vous êtes les mieux qualifiés selon lui... Hé hé hé. rit la pâle en sachant ce que le maître pense de ses amis.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?! s'étonna encore Sacha très impressionné.

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Elle a encore les yeux roses.» pensa Ondine en ayant marre de rien comprendre.

 _La mystérieuse fille ouvrit ensuite le sac qu'elle avait depuis le début... un sac très petit et blanc qu'on ne pouvait voir quand on était face à elle. À l'intérieur se trouvait 3 pokéballs._

« Qui commence ?

\- LES POKÉMONS FABULEUX ENFIN ! hurla Pierre.

\- Honneur aux filles. sourit Sacha.

\- Merci Sacha! remercia Ondine avec un grand sourire et les yeux fermés.

\- Je parlais pas à toi j'parlais au joker. se moqua le maître, ce qui exploser de rire Pierre derrière lui.

* PAF *

* PAF*

\- Bon alors qui vais-je bien pouvoir choisiiiiir?» siffla la championne qui avait frappé violemment ses 2 amis, qui se retrouvent maintenant avec un cocard chacun.

 _Alors quel Pokémon vont-ils chacun choisir?_

 _À suivre_

* * *

 _Je sais j'ai fait très vite ces chapitres. Mais j'avais déjà commencé les 3 en avance j'avais juste à perfectionner :p à la revoyure !_


	4. Pouvoirs fabuleux: mystérieuse tombe

_Bonne lecture. J'y ai passé plus de 3h aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que j'ai posté aussi vite._

 _Il n'y en aura pas pendant 1 semaine, par contre._

 _Précision: Je tiens à vous informer que l'histoire se déroulera à Kanto et ailleurs (secret) jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau jeu Pokemon. Désolée de vous spoil un peu, mais au moins vous serez prévenus._

* * *

« Je vais choisir... commença Ondine très hésitante.

\- Par pitié prends le Pokemon à qui je pense... se dit Léa en fermant les yeux.

\- ...Celebi!

\- Oui excellent choix ! s'exclama la demoiselle soulagée.

\- Merci Léa ! remercia la championne en tournant sur elle même.

\- Bon moi je vais prendre... dit Sacha en se levant, et en touchant la Pokeball qui contenait Jirachi.

\- NON C'EST MOI QUI PREND JIRACHI ÇA A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ MON RÊVE! hurla Pierre en fonçant sur le maître, qui tomba par terre en avant.

\- EH MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND PIERRE?! explosa Sacha qui avait le nez en sang, en poussant son ami.

\- C'est à moi Jirachi !

\- Non c'est à moi !

\- Pika pika. dit désespérément Pikachu sur un banc au loin.

\- Et pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas Mew, Sacha? demanda la propriétaire des Pokémons, pendant qu'Ondine était encore entrain de chérir sa Pokeball.

\- MOI, LE MAÎTRE DE KANTO, PRENDRE UN TRUC ROSE MOCHE ET INUTILE? JAMAIS !»

 _À ces mots, le Pokemon concerné par les remarques de Sacha sortit de sa Pokeball et lança Ultimawashi. Le dresseur se retrouva par terre avec une grosse trace du pied gauche de Mew sur la joue gauche du maître. Il revint dans sa Pokeball._

« Ouch cha fait mal... s'exprima la victime de l'attaque.

\- Donc, conclut Léa, Sacha aura Mew et Pierre Jirachi à ce que je vois...

\- Pourquoi moi!? fit le maître à genoux en plein désespoir.

\- Maintenant écoutez moi bien. Nous n'allons pas tout de suite nous rendre à Alola c'est trop tôt. Allons d'abord à la tour Pokémon de... Je sais plus quelle ville. commanda la demoiselle en blanc.

\- Quoi mais... Le bateau n'est pas prêt c'est cela? comprit Ondine, en penchant la tête.

\- Eum je suis désolée j'ai menti à propos du bateau. avoua Léa d'un ton gêné.

\- QUOI?! hurlèrent les trois amis en se jetant sur elle.

\- Non arrêtez ! supplia cette dernière en les poussant. J'ai eu une bonne raison de mentir. Nous irons là-bas avec un transport un peu particulier.

\- Lequel? demanda Sacha avec impatiente.

\- Celui-ci...» fouilla dans son sac la jeune fille.

 _En effet, elle sortit une 4ème Pokeball qui se trouvait au fond de son sac. Elle sourit, et rangea la ball._

« À l'aide d'un Pokemon volant, mais attention! Personne ne devra nous voir monter dessus... Ça attirera les curieux. prévint Léa d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Très bien ma jolie.» sourit Pierre sans bouger.

* * *

« Aff aff... s'essouffla la championne d'arène, qui sortit en première du mont Sélénite.

\- Eh on va passer par Azuria? questionna Sacha, d'un air joyeux, qui se trouvait sur son dos, avec une brique de jus, son Pikachu marchait à côté de Léa.

\- TU VAS VOIR ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE PARIERAI QUOIQUE CE SOIT AVEC TOI! hurla Ondine en jetant son ami en avant, ce dernier qui heurta le sol.

\- T'en as pas marre de me frapper?

\- Je t'ai jeté c'est pas la même chose. précisa la rousse en tournant le dos à son ami.

\- Hystérique ! insulta-t-il en faisant de même.

: Tout ça pour avoir parié lequel des deux arrivera à expulser la team Rocket le plus haut... soupira Pierre, une petite goutte coulant sur sa tempe. D'ailleurs que faisaient-ils ici? Ils ont toujours suivi Sacha dans toutes les régions, rien que pour son Pikachu.

\- "Rien que"?» rit ironiquement Léa.

 _Cette dernière avança et put voir Azuria, la ville d'où Ondine était originaire. Elle l'enviait tellement de vivre dans un endroit aussi beau, avec un pont brillant en or selon elle, juste à côté._

« Dis moi Ondine, demanda subitement la voyageuse, ne serait-ce pas ton arène juste devant?

\- Exact ! répondit la championne qui voulut à tout prix esquiver ce lieu, alors elle fit le tour d'Azuria à toute vitesse.

\- C'est vraiment une tarée... soupira Sacha faisant un facepalm.

\- Elle esquive ses sœurs je pense. supposa le champion de Jadielle en prenant le même chemin qu'Ondine.

\- Je le sais déjà.» sourit Léa, ses yeux étant devenus une nouvelle fois roses...

* * *

« Hé Ondine attends nous ! s'exclama Sacha se trouvant loin derrière elle avec Léa et Pierre.

\- D'accord ça va roh! Et puis on est arrivés à Lavanville.» informa la championne en avançant plus lentement.

 _Et oui, les voilà enfin arrivés à Lavanville, la ville des morts ! (Enfin car je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont mis 2 jours et demi) En voyant la ville, Léa se dirigea très rapidement vers la tour, puis elle se retourna:_

« J'aimerai être seule pour me recueillir j'espère que vous le comprendrez. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.» expliqua-t-elle en donnant son sac à Sacha.

 _Les 3 amis acquiescèrent et décidèrent de l'attendre devant l'endroit._

* * *

« Ça fait 10 minutes, préparons nous à partir elle devrait arriver. rappela Pierre en mettant son sac.

\- Y a quelque chose qui brille dans son sac. remarqua Ondine qui regardait dans le vide, mais en direction du sac qu'avait posé Sacha par terre.

\- Qu'est ce qui brille?

\- Je n'en sais rien Pierre, dit-elle en commençant à entrer dans la tour, je préfère ne pas toucher à ses affaires je vais la prévenir. »

* * *

 _Au sein de la Tour Pokémon..._

« Léaaaaa!» s'écria la championne.

 _Aucune réponse._

« Léaaaa!» persista-t-elle.

 _Toujours rien._

« Bon sang ! J'ai fait tous les étages... où est-elle?! craqua Ondine.

 _Au bout de quelques secondes, l'adolescente aperçut la demoiselle pâle, qui se trouvait devant une tombe. Sur cette tombe, on pouvait y voir inscrit le nom de..._

« ARCEUS?!» hurla la rousse en reculant brutalement.

 _Cette réaction fit sursauter Léa qui avait l'air paniquée et qui ne savait plus quoi faire... Elle se retourna et ses yeux devinrent verts, Ondine s'était figée._

« Heureusement que c'est Ondine qui est venue me chercher sinon Celebi ne serait pas à proximité. » soupira-t-elle en se tenant la poitrine.

 _En réalité, ce n'était pas la championne d'arène qui était figée, mais le temps... Et si Léa avait les pouvoirs... de certains Pokémons légendaires... ?_

« Bon. Je voyage ! »

 _Elle se retrouva directement dans un tunnel bleu et étrange, elle semblait tomber._

* * *

« J'aimerai être seule pour me recueillir j'espère que vous le comprendrez. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.» expliqua-t-elle en donnant son sac à Sacha, mais en prenant quelqur chose se trouvant dedans.

 _Cette fois-ci, il n'y a que le maître et Pierre qui acquiescèrent, tandis qu'Ondine répliqua, les bras croisés :_

« C'est moi où on a déjà vécu cet instant là i peine 15 minutes?»

 _Léa ignora ce que lui disait cette dernière et entra dans la tour. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes :_

« Par le pouvoir fabuleux, je souhaite, Ô Jirachi, que tu exauce mon vœu : Ondine ne doit pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle a vu sur la tombe.

\- Ton vœu sera exaucé, grande Léa.»

 _Elle avança comme si de rien était, vers la tombe où se trouvait le fameux «Arceus», puis elle l'enlaça, des larmes blanches coulèrent sur ses joues;_

« Pourquoi toi Arceus?! »

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fille restera un mystère... Qui est-elle? D'où vient-elle? D'où sort-elle ces pouvoirs? Pourquoi Arceus... il ne pourrait pas être mort... sinon le monde Pokemon aurait disparu... ou non? Est-ce le dieu Pokemon lui-même ou une personne ou un Pokémon nommé/surnommé ainsi? Et surtout, pour quelle raison Léa est-elle d'une couleur aussi pâle ?_

 _Elle sortit quelques minutes tard de la tour avec un sourire large, mais forcé. Ces amis ne se doutaient de rien... et même Ondine._

 _À suivre_


	5. La vérité

_Voici la suite. Je pensais la poster hier mais j'étais occupée._

 _Petite précisuon: les paroles qui sont en **gras** sont celles que Léa seule peut comprendre. Je n'en dis pas plus pour risque de spoil._

Bonne _lecture._

* * *

 _Sur le chemin, vers Parmanie._

 _Il était tard le soir, comme à son habitude Léa préférait dormir seule un peu plus loin. Pikachu, lui, décida de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait..._

 _Les dresseurs de leur côté, partageaient l'incompréhension. En effet, ils avaient plusieurs hypothèses: la pudeur, la solitude, un lien avec ses yeux changeant de couleurs..._

 _Ce que la souris jaune s'apprêtait à découvrir était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer..._

« Pika?» dit-il en s'approchant d'un feu de camp étrangement rouge vif.

 _Il s'approcha... encore et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Léa, accompagnée d'énormes Pokémons semblant légendaires, qui restaient à ses côtés. La demoiselle pâle était bien cachée, entre 2 rochers..._

« Oui Artikodin, tu peux t'éloigner du feu s'il te fait "fondre". » sourit-elle en faisant un coucou au Pokemon oiseau de glace.

 _Pikachu pendant ce temps hésitait : il avait le choix entre partir en fuyant la vérité ou s'approcher, ce qui rendrait sûrement la jeune fille en colère. Mais il n'avait pas le choix..._

 _Il avança d'un pas sûr, plus déterminé que jamais._

«Pikachu! s'écria la souris jaune pour que Léa le remarque.

\- Que fais-tu ici Pikachu?! fit cette dernière très paniquée.

\- Pikachu...

\- Ah tu es curieux c'est ça ? »

 _Le Pokemon fut très impressionné... Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait..._

 **« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Pikachu, je voulais seulement comprendre ce qui ce passait.**

\- Tu t'inquiétait pour moi?

 **\- Oui.»**

 _À ces aveux, la demoiselle ne put pas s'empêcher de se lever et de prendre la souris dans ses bras, et la blottir contre sa poitrine._

« C'est gentil Pikachu. Je vais tout t'expliquer.»

* * *

« ZZZZZZZZ

\- SACHA RONFLE MOINS FORT! s'énerva Ondine en lui donnant un coup de pied au visage.

\- Mais t'es malade de réveiller les gens comme ça ? se plaint le maître grattant son oreille.

\- C'est qui qui ronfle depuis tout à l'heure à ton avis?» dit Pierre en se réveillant.

 _Ce fut là que les 3 amis remarquèrent l'absence de Pikachu..._

* * *

 **« Tu as un lien avec ces Pokémons ?**

\- Oui, Pikachu. Je suis liée à eux.

 **\- Comment cela se fait-il ? »**

 _La jeune fille se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à la souris jaune qui était assise devant le feu à côté d'elle._

« PIKAAAA?!

\- Oui tu es surpris n'est-ce pas? C'est ça ma réelle identité.

\- Pikachuuuu?! appela une voix d'adolescent.

\- Ouhouuuu!» ajouta une voix féminine.

 _Avec stupeur, les 2 émetteurs des voix virent plusieurs lumières venant de d'entre 2 gros rochers espacés d'un mètre seulement. Entre ces 2 rochers se trouvaient Léa debout et Pikachu devant elle, qui semblaient bloqués le passage..._

« Un problème Léa? demanda Ondine très inquiète.

\- Non non pas du tout... mentit la mystérieuse.

\- Laisse moi voir ... força Sacha en décalant Léa.

\- Non ! hurla cette dernière.

\- Pika Pika!» cria Pikachu d'un ton horrifié.

 _Léa pensait que ses pokémons légendaires n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer dans leurs Pokeballs mais en réalité si. Cependant Sacha aperçut que le sac de la jeune fille était plein de Pokeballs... De masterballs précisément. Comment en a-t-elle eues autant? Qu'est ce que ces dernières contenaient? Il s'empressa de faire tomber le contenu du sac... Aucune réaction._

« Allez quoi... Sortez de vos Pokéballs quoi! ordonna le maître en gueulant sur les Masterballs.

\- Pathétique. commenta la championne d'arène en soupirant, désespérée.

\- Où est Pierre ? demanda Léa en se méfiant.

\- Il est resté dormir.» répondit Ondine, une goutte coulant sur sa tempe.

* * *

 _Au même instant, Pierre... entrain de rêver ^^'_

« Zzzzzzz oui maman redonne moi une part de gâteau... C'est tellement bon... »

* * *

« Explique toi Léa... supplia Sacha en voulant savoir la vérité.

\- Pourquoi «Arceus»? se remémora Ondine, ce qui fit sursauter la pâle.

\- Quel Arceus? demanda cette dernière en faisant comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la rousse.

\- Fais pas l'ignorante, s'énerva-t-elle, la tombe, je m'en souviens.

\- Arceus c'est pas une marque de chocolat ? questionna Sacha avec le ventre vide.

\- Ferme la débile, fit Ondine en poussant son compagnon favori, c'est le dieu Pokemon.

\- Donc Léa c'est la meuf d'Arceus...

\- Dis pas de la m**de s'il te plaît. dit la championne en s'essuyant les yeux avec ses doigts.

\- Il a en partie raison. avoua Léa en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi? sortit Ondine sans y croire.

\- LÉA EST UN POKEEEEEEMON! NOOOON! hurla Sacha sans se préoccuper du reste.

\- Doucement... chuchota Léa un poil énervé.

\- Oups pardon...

\- Oui je suis un Pokemon. Je me nomme Magiana.

\- C'est quoi ce nom? se moqua le maître en tenant son ventre puis en pointant Léa du doigt

\- Un Pokemon particulier et je suis la déesse Pokemon. » expliqua la fille pâle, en ayant du mal à croire qu'elle ait avoué ce secret aussi vite.

 _Après ces incroyables aveux, la jeune fille s'effondra contre un rocher, tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

« Si seulement, je pouvais le sauver... À cause de cette Amarellys... qui a perturbé Alola ainsi que tout le reste du monde Pokemon... murmura-t-elle.

\- Léa... fit Sacha, triste pour elle.

\- Tu l'aimais tant que ça Arceus? dit Ondine un peu étonnée.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ?! Le monde Pokemon est voué à disparaître... Il faut vaincre cette fille à tout prix. Je vous en prie... Aidez-moi. Sacha, au secours... s'embrouilla Léa visiblement paniquée en se jetant dans les bras de la rousse.

\- Pika Pi...

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi es-tu liée à des légendaires ? Enfin, c'est l'impression que tu donne. demanda l'élu sans comprendre.

\- Tout comme Arceus, je peux avoir n'importe quel type et apprendre n'importe quelle attaque, à l'exception de quelques-unes. Je suis la déesse des Pokemon... Voilà tout. Et j'ai cette apparence pâle et humaine car je suis en mission.»

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini. Pour Magiana et Amarellys c'est pas la vérité hein x) j'ai juste prévu ça depuis le début, c'est une fanfiction tout de même :D à la prochaine._


	6. Envol sur le dos d'un légendaire

Bonjour, j'ai une précisons importante à faire.

Le début dans la région d'Alola ne se passera pas comme dans le vrai jeu, je ne suis pas devin x)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _En se réveillant, les dresseurs aperçurent des visages très familiers... Les propriétaires de ces têtes dirent « Coucou les gamins. Bien dormi?» avec d'énormes sourires de pleines dents qui insinuaient « Prêts à se faire prendre Pikachu?»_

« La team Rocket ! » s'écria le Pokégroupe (Léa aussi, car elle était venue dormir avec eux suite à ses aveux) en partant aussitôt vers leur destination étant celle de Parmanie.

 _La pâle se demandait vraiment si ces "voyous" allaient les suivre jusqu'à Alola. Elle se dit qu'ils pourraient leur provoquer... un pépin de plus._

 _À Parmanie, devant le centre Pokemon._

« Alors je vous explique , commença Léa en se raclant la gorge

\- On va partir c'est ça ?

\- Exactement Sacha, mais pas tout de suite. Pour partir je voulais trouver un endroit discret, alors je me suis dit que l'île écumes...

\- Un instant jolie fille. l'interrompit Pierre

\- Oui Pierre?

\- Cette île n'est pas assez discrète, que dites-vous de partir depuis le plein milieu de l'eau? proposa le champion d'arène en se tournant vers tout le monde.

\- C'est une solution. fit Ondine avec un hochement de tête.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas. Nous devrons trouver un Pokemon pouvant nager. sourit Léa, en pensant ne pas réussir à en avoir un.

\- Qui te parle d'un Pokemon sachant nager? dit Sacha en pointant la pâle du doigt.

\- C'est bon... J'ai compris.» soupira cette dernière en sortant sa masterball.

 _De cette masterball sortit un énorme oiseau que le maître pensait déjà avoir vu auparavant... Il s'agissait de Ho-oh._

« Je le connais celui la... remarqua-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Vite montez, ordonna Léa, on s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent.

\- Il risque de nous brûler non? s'inquiéta la championne d'Azuria en montant.

\- Mais non tant qu'il ne nous crache pas dessus. rit la mystérieuse en imaginant ses amis brûlés.

\- Mais c'est Sacha du Bourg-Palette?! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes dr la ville.

\- Ho-oh vite démarre!» insista Léa en le tapotant avec le pied.

* * *

 _En plein vol..._

« Haha c'est vrai. ricana Pierre en discutant avec la pâle.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un...? questionna Ondine en croisant les bras.

\- ARGH! SACHA!» hurlèrent les 2 autres en ordonnant au légendaire de faire demi-tour

* * *

 _Après avoir finalement ramené l'élu avec eux, le groupe d'amis survolèrent la région de Sinnoh._

« Nous devons survoler cette région pour aller jusqu'à Alola? fit Sacha en se grattant la tête.

\- Mmh.» marmonna Léa très concentrée.

 _Le légendaire commença à se fatiguer, ce qui surpris Ondine._

« Hey c'est possible ça ?

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua la mystérieuse en demandant à son Pokemon de descendre

\- Normal qu'il se fatigue, tu es trop lourde.» philosopha le maître en explosant de rire.

* * *

 _Le Pokemon légendaire prit le temps de descendre et d'atterrir sur une île en pleine mer, que Léa connaissait déjà._

« Quelle est cette île ? Elle donne froid dans le dos... frissonna Sacha qui avait une énorme marque de main sur sa joue, et plus précisément celle d'Ondine.

\- Voici l'île nouvellelune, présenta Léa, je vais voir un ami à moi.»

* * *

« Bonjour Darkray! salua-t-elle en sautant devant lui.

\- Darkray. fit le Pokemon sans bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Tes amis sont vraiment bizarres... remarqua l'élu, qui croisa le regard sombre de l'ami de Léa.

\- Et bien, dit cette dernière en souriant, en tant que déesse des Pokémons je me dois de connaître tous les Pokémons du monde...

\- Déesse de Pokemon Magiana, vous êtes impressionnante. honora Pierre en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Mais qui diable a bien pu lui dire qui j'étais réellement ? pensa Léa en regardant Sacha qui se moquait de Darkrai. Bien, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute, nous allons partir Ho-oh est bien reposé.

\- Ho-ooooh! cria le Pokemon en agitant ses ailes.

\- Darkrai. dit le second légendaire en hochant la tête pour les remercier de leur visite.

\- Au revoir Darkrai! salua Ondine en sautant sur Ho-oh, suivi de ses amis.

\- PIKA PIKA !» s'écria la souris jaune, content de continuer le vol.

* * *

 _Et les voilà finalement à Alola, une région séparée en plusieurs îles elles-mêmes séparées par la mee._

« C'est magnifique! fit la rousse, émerveillée.

\- Nous allons d'abord rester dans une île, il y a une énorme forêt sur celle-ci qui est inaccessible par le haut. Nous devons donc atterrir à l'entrée de l'île. expliqua Léa en demandant à Ho-oh d'atterrir.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous aller dans cette forêt ? questionna l'élu avec curiosité.

\- Pour ramener la perle du dieu, c'est à dire Arceus. Elle nous permettra de le faire apparaître.

\- Si je comprends bien, il n'est pas mort?

\- Et non Sacha, il n'est pas mort. Seulement, notre ennemie principal... l'a enfermé dans cette perle. Sans Arceus, nous ne pourrons mettre un terme à la furie des légendaires Solgaleo et Lunala...»

 _Sacha fut bouche bée face à ses explications, quelque-peu difficiles à comprendre... Il craignait une chose : qu'est ce qu'il l'attend ? Et surtout: cette aventure mettra-t-elle en danger ses amis...? Ondine est-elle menacée ?_

 _Il mit sa main sur le cœur, en regardant son amie qui le souriait. «Par pitié, pria-t-il, faites qu'elle ne soit pas menacée... » Cette expression de tristesse sur le visage du maître inquiéta son amie, qui s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras._

« Léa, répond honnêtement: cette aventure sera-t-elle dangereuse? » dit-il en se décollant de la championne d'arène.

 _Léa se tut._

 _Elle cachait encore beaucoup trop de choses..._

 _La demoiselle blanche s'en alla devant, elle pénétra la forêt la première._

 _Mew sortit encore tout seul de sa Pokeball, il suivit son ancienne dresseuse à une vitesse étonnante. Il semblait être de mauvaise humeur..._


	7. Amaryllis

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Plus Léa _pénétrait dans la forêt, plus elle se sentait libérée. Le faite d'arriver dans sa région la rendait-elle stressée? Triste? Effrayée? Cette demoiselle restera toujours un mystère._

« Mew Mew! s'écrit Mew en traversant la forêt, esquivant les arbres.

\- Mew, je regrette d'avoir amené l'élu ici... dit Léa en continuant à courir.

\- Mew...

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne survivra pas...»

* * *

 _« Bon_ , soupira Sacha en réfléchissant, et si on entrait au lieu d'attendre comme des moutons?

\- Hors de question! fit Pierre.

\- Pika Pika...

\- Peureux.» se moqua le maître en commençant à entrer dans la forêt.

* * *

« La perle est là.» annonça Léa à son ancien Pokemon, en regardant les alentours.

 _La perle se trouvait sur une sorte de plateforme flottante. On ne sait qui diable pourrait réussir à la maintenir en suspension. Léa n'osait pas s'approcher._

 _Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas, ce fut que ses amis étaient déjà arrivés au même point qu'elle. La pâle espérait seulement qu'ils n'allaient pas s'approcher de la perle._

« C'est la perle qu'on cherche n'est ce pas? demanda l'élu avec un sourire, tout en pointant l'objet.

\- Oui oui c'est bien cela, répondit Magiana avec surprise de voir les autres déjà ici.

\- Okay donc qu'attends-tu pour aller la chercher ! balança Sacha en courant vers la perle.

\- Non Sacha attends !» prévint Léa en lui courant après.

 _Le jeune homme attrapa la perle. Le Pokégroupe entendit soudainement un « UN INSTANT !» venant d'entre deux arbres. D'un coup, Léa ainsi que Sacha furent enfermés dans une cage par une étrange bestiole..._

« Merci d'avoir détaché la corde qui tenait la cage céleste, Drattak» remercia une dresseuse à l'étrange créature.

 _Ondine, inquiète pour son ami, se jeta sur la cage pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Elle essaya avec rage de détruire cette cage sans aucune réussite, ce qui fit rire la mystérieuse dresseuse._

« Qui es-tu pour te moquer ? s'énerva la championne d'arène en mordant un barreau de la cage.

\- Ouais avec ta cape moche. marmonna Sacha qui avait la tête coincé entre deux barres. Ondine à l'aiiiide...

\- PIKACHU! hurla Pikachu qui réussissait à traverser les barreaux, trop espacés.

\- Qui je suis, rit la fille, Léa présente moi. termina-t-elle en prenant un air faussement sérieux.

\- Amaryllis... dit la déesse en grognant.

\- Ah c'est notre ennemie? remarqua Pierre assis, mangeant un sandwich.

\- Tu rigole j'espère... On est dans la cage et toi tu bouffe... Enfo*ré! hurla l'élu avec rage.

\- Laisshe moi mangsher tranquille.

\- Tu compte nous faire quoi Amaryllis?! s'énerva Léa.

\- Prendre la perle... Je venais de la trouver. Mais bon comme je vous voyez arriver j'ai eu l'idée de vous enfermer. sourit Amarillys en commençant à partir. Viens Drattak.

\- Me force pas à sortir un Pokemon m'appartenant, gardienne du savoir. menaça Léa en mettant la main dans son sac.

-...

\- Tu l'auras voulu. À toi de jouer Rayquaza détruis la cage!»

 _Elle lança la Masterball entre 2 barreaux. Un énorme serpent vert y sortit et il s'agissait bien de Rayquaza. Ce dernier frappa de plein fouet la cage du coté où ne se trouvait pas les 2 emprisonnés... La voie était alors libre._

« Wow! s'exclama Sacha très impressionné.

\- Lance Dracossoufle ! ordonna Léa en pointant Drattak du doigt.

\- Esquive et lance psykoud'boule! contra Amaryllis en réglant un bracelet se trouvant autour de son molet gauche.

\- Amaryllis, je te connais par cœur... Je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire.

\- Prouve-le. Méga-grève activée ! » s'écria la gardienne du savoir.

 _Après avoir hurlé cette phrase, le Drattak se transforma en un Drattak à ailes droites._

« Elle pratique la méga-évolution... fit Ondine avec peur.

\- Moi-même je la pratique. sourit Léa en touchant son œil droit. Méga-oeil activé. ajouta-t-elle, son Rayquaza se transforma.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux... se plaint Pierre qui venait de terminer son 4ème sandwich.

\- Partez. dit la pâle en se tenant droite.

\- Hein? fit l'ensemble du Pokégroupe.

\- PARTEZ! HO-OH VOUS ATTEND DEVANT LA FORÊT AVEC 2 AUTRES POKÉMONS. Soyez discrets en arrivant à l'endroit où ils vous déposeront... Sacha.

\- Oui? dit ce dernier dans le feu de l'action.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais... Collectionne les badges affronte la ligue et devient une seconde fois maître ! Sur le chemin de ton aventure tu pourras voir certains endroits qui serviront à accomplir ta fonction d'élu, je ne peux en dire plus! Allez file!

\- D'accord.» rétorqua l'élu d'un hochement de tête et en se mettant à partir.

* * *

À l'en _trée de la forêt se trouvaient Ho-oh accompagné de deux autres légendaires: Latios et Latias._

 _Chacun monta sur un des Pokémons légendaires de Léa._

Latios _pour Sacha, Latias pour Ondine ainsi que Ho-oh pour Pierre._

 _À vue aérienne, ils pouvaient apercevoir des explosions venant de la forêt, ce qui signifiait que le combat entre Léa et son ennemie faisait rage. Mais une question était fondamentale: la reverront-ils un jour?_

 _Les 2 Pokémons Éons sentaient proches. On pouvait les voir rester proches, ce qui rapprocha aussi Ondine et le maître par la même occasion. Ces deux derniers rougirent intensément, jusqu'à ce que les légendaires s'éloignent._

 _Quant à Pierre, il s'endormait sur Ho-oh, qu'il trouvait confortable._

 _Comment Léa peut-elle avoir autant de légendaires en une équipe ? Est-ce vraiment utile pour une déesse?_

 _Les 3 dresseurs pouvaient voir d'étranges oiseaux volés dans le ciel. Enfin étranges pas réellement, ils étaient juste totalement inconnus._

 _L'un d'entre eux était miniature avec de fines ailes. Il s'écriait "Picassaut! Picassaut!". Trois autres semblaient être de la même espèce, mais de formes, types et couleurs différentes. Un mystère des mystères et Pokémons que devra élucider et découvrir le maître Pokemon de Kanto durant sa nouvelle quête dans la région d'Alola._

 _Et que l'aventure commence..._


	8. Double Magearnas

_Nda: Les noms de villes, routes et la composition de celles-ci m'appartiendront souvent._

Attention ! À noter que les faits se déroulant dans cette histoire sont souvent inventer par mes petits soins :*

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'attendais d'avoir des infos sur Soleil et Lune avant de poursuivre...

* * *

L'arrivée du Pokégroupe ne passa pas inaperçue sur l'île de Mele-Mele. À dos de Ho-oh, l'on se faisait très facilement remarquer.

Sur une pancarte, on pouvait lire « Bienvenue à Bourg-île ! »

Après s'être posés sur la terre ferme, Pierre prit la parole, tout en se tenant le ventre et se grattant les cheveux:

« Et si on mangeait ? »

Sacha acquiesça directement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux garçons seront toujours des ventres sur pattes.

« Pierre, Sacha ! » s'exclama Ondine, agacée par leur comportement.

Elle pointa du doigt un homme semblant s'approcher d'eux. Il marchait avec des chaussures vertes et il portait une veste blanche. La première chose qui vint dans la tête du maître Pokémon sortit de sa bouche.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous un professeur? »

Avec un sourire radieux où toutes ses dents sortaient, il répondit :

« En effet. Ça se voit tant que ça !

\- Disons que c'est votre veste qui m'a rappelé le professeur Chen, expliqua Sacha.

\- Professeur Chen? Ne serait-ce pas le vieux monsieur sympathique qui vient de Kanto? »

"Vieux monsieur" ? Cette remarque fit rire Ondine qui s'empressa de dire:

« Oui, nous parlons bien du même professeur !

\- Puis-je savoir qui êtes vous, jeune gens? demanda le professeur.

\- Alors voici Ondine, championne d'arène de type d'eau de Kanto. Pierre ici présent est le champion d'arène de type roche de la même région. Et moi-même je suis Sacha, nouveau maître de la ligue de Kanto et lui c'est mon Pikachu ! » présenta gaiement Sacha.

Le professeur tourna sur lui-même, puis s'arrêta en finissant son tour et fit un signe V en souriant.

« Moi c'est Euphorbe ! »

Cela fit apparaître une goutte à chaque tempe des membres du Pokégroupe. Ondine, charmée, s'approcha du professeur:

« Oh professeur ! Ça veut dire que Sacha aura le droit à un nouveau Pokémon ! » dit-elle avec admiration.

Le professeur fit signe de refus avec son index.

« Non, non et non ! Son équipe semble pleine...

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Sacha en penchant la tête, le sourcil droit levé.

\- Et bien tu as 6 Pokeball qui sont tombées de ton sac, jeune garçon, fit remarquer le professeur.

\- En effet mais il faudrait que vous retourniez à la maternelle pour apprendre à compter, professeur! Il y en a 5. » fit une voix derrière le professeur.

Effectivement, une jeune fille assez pâle se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Ce derniere se retourna et dit:

« Mais oui Lilie tu as raison ! Pour quel imbécile je me fais passez maintenant... sourit le professeur avec gêne.

\- Lilie? pensa Pierre à voix haute.

\- Voici Lilie, mon assistante, dit brièvement le professeur.

\- Bonjour. » fit la demoiselle doucement.

En la voyant, Sacha et Ondine s'attendaient à voir Pierre se jeter sur elle. Mais inhabituellement, il resta calme et interrogateur.

« Bah alors Pierre? On n'saute pas sur elle? rit le maître de Kanto en faisant un clin d'oeil ainsi qu'un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Les gars, chuchota Pierre, vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble vachement à Léa?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, dit Sacha à voix haute puis en allant vers Lilie, dis moi Lilie tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Léa par hasard?

\- Ça dépend. Il y a beaucoup de Léa dans cet univers. Mais j'en connais une oui. » répondit Lilie en restant sur ses gardes.

Sans se préoccuper du reste et en voyant Ho-oh s'envoler au loin, elle osa dire à voix haute:

« Je sais que vous parlez de Magearna, celle qui contrôle les légendaires. »

Euphorbe regarda étrangement son assistante alors cette dernière accourut vers Sacha et lui prit la main (ce qui, au passage, énerva la rousse qui regarda avec haine la demoiselle faire).

« Suivez-moi. Allons chez moi. » dit Lilie en s'adressant au Pokégroupe entier.

* * *

Après s'être rendus dans la somptueuse demeure de Lilie, une maison verte à 2 étages, 3 balcons et un beau jardin, nos jeunes héros s'installèrent dans le salon sur un canapé noir pour Ondine et Sacha puis un fauteuil noir pour Pierre. Le salon avait une grande fenétre qui donnait une magnifique vue Bourg-île.

Lilie arriva avec, sur un plateau gris, 3 tasses de thé, qu'elle posa sur une table basse se trouvant en face de Sacha et Ondine.

Elle s'assit sur un autre fauteuil noir, et prit la parole :

« Vous savez, Léa est ma jumelle et je suis aussi un Magearna.

\- Attend-ta-ta ! s'exclama Ondine en lui coupant presque la parole.

\- Comment ça 2 Magearnas? Euh... Mais c'est un légendaire... Il est donc uniquement... J'ai raison? fit Sacha, totalement embrouillé.

\- En effet il doit être unique. Mais Magearna n'est pas vraiment un légendaire. » avoua Lilie avec regret.

En entendant cela, Pierre qui buvait du thé le recracha directement par terre. Gêné, il commenta:

« C'est quoi cette histoire débile ? N'importe quoi ! Ça serait quoi, si ce n'est pas un légendaire? »

Lilie toussota et reprit la parole, en prenant sa tasse de thé et en tournant une cuillère dedans.

« C'est une déesse Pokémon. Le dieu Pokémon lui-même n'est pas légendaire. Il est à un stade au-dessus. »

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant d'ajouter : « Ah ! Et je ne contrôle pas les légendaires. Je n'ai pas le même don qu'elle. »

Bouche bée, Ondine intervint...

« Euh comment dire... C'est incroyable. Et sais-tu ce qu'il arrive à Léa en ce moment-même ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Lilie incertaine.

\- Elle combat Amaryllis! » l'informa la championne d'arène d'Azuria.

Lilie se leva brusquement quand elle entendit cette information. Elle se précipita de monter les escaliers, puis de les redescendre, un sac à la main.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître brusque, mais acceptez-moi dans votre groupe d'aventuriers. »

« S'il vous plaît. » ajouta-t-elle.

Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés de façon déchirante, comme si le monde dépendait du groupe...


End file.
